


Day 4: Pumpkin on a Friday Night

by Fundelstein



Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Absurd Pumpkin Products, Cloti Fall Festival 2020, F/M, Final Heaven Discord, Married Life, Podfic Welcome, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fundelstein/pseuds/Fundelstein
Summary: Written for Day 4 of Cloti Fall Festival.prompt: A Quiet Night / Changing SeasonsA quiet night alone can be nice. Even if pumpkins are involved.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974253
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Day 4: Pumpkin on a Friday Night

_**prompt: A Quiet Night / Changing Seasons** _

The fall merchandise arrived in stores this week. I know because Tifa just raided her favorite grocery store for all things pumpkin— pumpkin spice latte mix, pumpkin spiced chai latte, pumpkin loaf mix, pumpkin spice oatmeal, pumpkin pie scented candles, roasted pumpkin hummus, pumpkin spice greek yogurt, pumpkin & chai body wash, pumpkin spiced latte deodorant...

"I know it all looks ridiculous," she admitted, "but some of the stuff they come up with really hits the spot. Here—" she practically shoved a greek yogurt into my face. "Already tried one. It's delicious."

It actually was.

So now, I'm lounging on a couch, holding a book in one hand and nursing a mug of pumpkin monstrosity in the other. Tifa's dozing on my shoulder with a set of headphones still on her head. She's fresh from the shower, smelling of her new body wash, cozied up in an long-sleeved t-shirt and pair of cotton shorts. She worked up quite a sweat at the boxing gym.

All in all, this is nice. Ending the day like this. We've had a lot of nice days. It keeps surprising me every time. Married life— it's not what I thought it would be. Isn't this supposed to be, well, boring? Aren't I supposed to be wishing for the "good old days"?

Wait. When were the good old days?

Maybe it's because she's the boxing queen of the town. That's hot. Maybe it's because we experiment in the bedroom. A lot. Maybe it's because work's taking off and there's too much to be thankful for.

Who knows?

Here I am, cuddled up on a couch, with an overly rich drink, doing absolutely nothing... and why in Minerva's name am I so ridiculously happy? And isn't this supposed to be one of those quiet, romantic evening? Sure, it's really quiet. The tv's off, and the only music that's playing is coming from Tifa's mp3.

So if it's quiet, why don't I _feel_ quiet? I can hear my heart thumping in my ears.

I look down at her face, and her cheeks are rosy. The swell of her breasts pokes up inside her shirt. A wheezing noise come out of my throat. Two years into marriage, and there are still times I have trouble breathing around her.

It's jarring. Two months ago— was it really just two months?— they'd gone on vacation to Costa del Sol, and she was running around her favorite, new bikini and drinking fruity cocktails. Now, she's trading it out for long-sleeves and pumpkin drinks. Time flies after all.

I can't resist. I dip down and kiss the top of her head. She squirms against me and her eyes pop open.

Crap, I woke her up?

Tifa yawns and tugs off her headphones.

"I'm sleepy," she complains.

"Go to sleep then," I reply.

I suck down the last of my latte.

"But I'm hungry," she keeps complaining.

"I can cook something, I guess."

Tifa snorts. "Cloud, I love you. But your cooking tastes like butt."

I roll my eyes. "Well excuse me."

She shrugs and slumps against me. "We can order in. That new café sent me a notice yesterday, and they have this new creamy pumpkin penne pasta on the seasonal menu."

I shake my head in dismay. "No more pumpkin! No more pumpkin!"

She giggles. "Oh come on. _You_ don't have to eat it."

"I'll have to smell it."

"I'm on a binge here. Just let me get it out of my system, okay?"

And still, I groan.

She rubs her body against me like a cat. "If you buy it for me, I'll let you hand cuff me to the bed tonight."

My back goes stiff. I stare at her, wondering if my eyes are about to pop out. She grins all teeth.

I only need one word to reply.

"Deal."

Tonight is going to a quiet, _bu_ _sy_ night.


End file.
